All He Needed Was Time (part 2) edited
by fanficaddict2013
Summary: -So sorry about the terrible format on the last one- Continuation of "All He Needed Was Time"


**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto-Rated for 'graphic' birth scene, not really but better to be safe than sorry. Rate if you will, I don't mind either way.**

It's been six months since their marriage, Uchiha Sakura maintained her status as head medic and became the new role model for the "Sasuke fan girl club" many of the teenage girls idolized her and swore to be just as she was when she was their age. Naruto and Hinata announced that they were expecting a new treaty to be brought to the table between Konoha and other fueding villages and that Konoha was no longer a target for war. The Hyuuga clan was now more politically involved than ever making them the top clan. Sasuke was now accepted as a Jounin and spent more and more time perfecting every last jutsu he had learned while going on petty missions every so often. Little did he know his wife has a surprise that she was holding secret.

"Sakura-chan" the weary medic-nin looked to see her blonde haired gal-friend waving a hand in her face, "Yes Ino-pig can't you see I am busy?" The assistant looked at her friend with concern, "Forehead what's wrong with you? You look like you're sick." With that Ino gave a swift move of her hand to her friends "oversized" forehead, "Sakura-san you're burning with a fever, what the hell are you doing here today?" Sakura gave a small smile, "Hiding from my husband." Ino gave a feverish laugh, Sasuke had become a bit overbearing of Sakura since he noticed how much she worked leaving her helplessly tired for weeks on end.

Sakura pulled Ino closer so there was no chance of anyone hearing her or repeating what she was about to say. "Ino-chan I will have to kill you if you repeat this to anyone, got it?" Her friend nodded quickly wanting to hear some new gossip, "I'm pregnant, or fairly certain I am." Ino's face lit up like a light, "Sakura that's great!" Sakura hushed her friend before a nurse could hear their conversation. "Thank you for the support Ino, that makes you a great friend but I'm not sure if Sasuke wanted a family this early. He was just accepted as a Jounin a few months ago and is starting to get more serious missions from Naruto-sama." Ino shook her head, "Sakura you remember that it was his wish to restore his clan, what are you so worried about?" Ino was right this is what he wanted. Ino gave a cheeky smile, "Have you tried using your medical-jutsu to feel the babies chakra or to hear the heartbeat?"

Sakura gave a surprised look to Ino, "No I haven't yet, I don't know why I didn't think of that. Ino-chan would you do the honor?" This gave Ino great pleasure knowing she was going to share this moment with her beloved friend, with a flick of her wrist a green glow of chakra appreared rolling over her friend's abdominal area with the assistance of her own had guiding the way. It was clear Sakura was at least a few months pregnant, her sculpted muscles bulged out a bit more than what they would if she was just bloated. Ino let out a small gasp as she felt a strong disturbance in Sakura's chakra; it was much stronger than it would be for only one child. "Sakura-chan I believe you're pregnant with twins." Sakura gave out a small cry before finding herself leaning over a trash bin spilling out her contents from breakfast.

Ino was holding her hair back whil patting her friends back, "Sakura you'll tell him as soon as you can won't you? I'm worried that with twins any extra stress is going to be a burden for you." _"Ino-pig sounds genuinely concerned for me, maybe I should tell Sasuke-kun."_ With a deep sigh Sakura excused herself so she could find her husband; he was most likely training at team seven's training grounds. Clouds covered the sky making it seem like a dreary day, Sakura held out her hand to feel several rain drops hit her seemingly warm hand. She walked cautiously to the training grounds thinking of how to break the news to the man she loved, even if it's what he claimed to want maybe he changed his mind.

The walk wasn't nearly long enough, there in the pouring rain stood her husband hitting targets with kunai knives. Sakura approached her husband who sent her a loving smile, her face seemed to have "worry" written all over it because before she knew it Sasuke was standing in front of her holding her hands. "Sakura what's wrong? You look ill, and extremely worried about something." That was enough to send her in a frenzy of tears and a bit of laughter, "Sasuke-kun I am pregnant with what Ino-chan thinks is twins." Sasuke fell to his knees, for the first time in his life he felt a weakness in his heart. "How far along are you?" The pinkette felt a sort of relief that he was asking her questions about it and not demanding to get rid of the fetuses. "Ino-chan figured I was two months or possibly three, I am visiting Tsunade-sama in the morning to get a more proper check-up."

Sasuke felt his heart beat in a new way that brought joy to him, "So I'm going to be a father?" Sakura dropped to the ground feeling like the world was no longer on her shoulders. "Yes Uchiha Sasuke you are going to be a father and I Uchiha Sakura will be a mother." The couple couldn't resist kissing each other with great passion as the rain fell soaking the duo head to toe. After sharing her news with her husband Sakura found her way back to the hospital, of course the news of her pregnancy spread faster than wild fire in the hospital. Many walk-in patients who recognized her gave their congratulations while the nurses excitedly rubbed her belly giving her their luck for a healthy pregnancy.

There waiting for her return was a rather furious Hokage and an ecstatic Hinata, Naruto approached Sakura fiercely with a look to kill in his eye, "Sakura-chan how could you not tell me first that you are pregnant!" She let out a sight of relief that was the only reason he was mad, not because she left the hospital without warning someone. "Naruto-kun I just told Sasuke about it how could I tell anyone else first?" He scoffed, "You told Ino first technically." Sakura gave her friend a look that meant don't-argue-with-me, "Yes Naruto I told Ino first because _she's a girl_." Naruto gave a sly smile and wrapped his arms around her, "Sakura-chan I'm really happy for you, this is what you always wanted." He was right; this is what she always dreamed of. "Thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto shrugged off the honorific and enjoyed the fact she wasn't trying to punch him for hugging her. Hinata gave the girls stomach a quck rub and gave her "good luck" to the Uchiha family wishing them the best for their future.

After all the excitement died down Sakura went on a man-hunt for Ino who was the cause of all the commotion. "Oh Ino-chan come here please, I have work for you to do." The pinkette giggled knowing Ino couldn't refuse work otherwise she'd be fired. "Yes Sakura-san?" The blonde slumped showing a bit of shame in herself for telling everyone before her friend could, "Ino-pig you are on clinical duty until I have my child or children, then you'll be on clinical for a month after that." Ino opened her mouth to protest what her friend had given as punishment but decided clinical was better than being fired.

"Oi Sakura-chan I didn't think you'd let him have ya just like that." Tsunade inquired, of course her senpai would have some remark about her former student's sex life. "Tsunade-sama we're married now and have been for half a year, can we please get this appointment over with?" The previous Hokage gave a slight chuckle glad to see her beloved student happy, she truly had never seen Sakura this happy before. The exam was thorough, much more than Sakura wanted to admit but it was all necessary to ensure a safe pregnancy and delivery. "Well Sakura-chan everything seems to be perfect and you are in fact pregnant with triplets. I'd say two are identical and the other will be a faternal."

Sakura nearly choked on air, "T-triplets? How the hell am I supposed to hold in three babies?" Tsunade gave a grand roar, "Well once you hit five months you are on maternity leave and under no circumstances are you to be doing tiring activities." Sakura nodded her head trying to fathom the idea of three beings in her womb, without fail her knees began to buckle leaving her senpai to hold onto. "Sakura-chan how about you sit for awhile and let all of this sink in, it's not every day you hear you're going to have triplets." Tsunade's voice filled with concern, Sakura was the daughter she never had and it killed her to see her pupil crumble at the thought of being a parent."Tsunade-sama how am I going to do this?" Tsunade put her hands on her student's shoulders, this was her motherly instinct kicking in.

"Sakura Haruno-Uchiha you have delt with so much in your life, you have succeeded and you have failed in many things. You have learned that life is not easy and you can't get by doing things half assed, you fought your hardest for the man you fell in love with and it rewarded you in the end because you married him and now you are carrying his children fulfilling his dreams of restoring his clan. **YOU** of all people should be able to handle parenthood." Sakura looked up to her senpai, _"Tsunade-sama would have made a great mother." _Her thought about her teacher brought a smile to her face, "Thank you very much, I now have this new enlightened feeling about this pregnancy." Tsunade patted Sakura's back and moved to her desk and pulled out her sake, "How about a toast, and since you can't drink I'll drink one for you." The duo bursted in laughter, after some time Sakura bid her senpai farewell.

It was about lunch time when Sakura left; the young girl walked the village remembering all about her past. Her life seemed to have gone by too fast, so many things have happened and now she's married and going to be a mother. she's watching one of her best friends accomplish the one things he ever wanted in life. Breaking from her thoughts Sakura headed to Naruto's favourite ramen stand, for the craziest reason her cravings were for ramen. Walking to an open seat Sakura noted her previous sensei was there alone reading his infamous "Icha Icha Paradise" book, Kakashi Hatake had a terrible habit of reading them in public despite their "Adult content". Sakura placed her order wondering if Kakashi heard her, the older Jounin snapped his book shut and turned to face his old pupil. Throwing his hand in her face he gave her his normal greeting of a peace sign, "Yo Sakura-chan" The pink-haired girl gave him a quick smile before stuffing her face full of ramen, "G-ofh-afht-t-tern-oon" Kakashi shook his head, "Chew and swallow before trying to talk Sakura." A light shade of pink appeared on the young girls face, she normally had great table ediquete.

"Sorry, I forgot to eat breakfast this morning and I was stuck with Tsunade-san until a few moments ago so I am famished." Kakashi gave his ex-student a rare look, he knew Sakura well enough that she doesn't "forget" any thing. "What's bothering you Sakura?" He got straight to the point, Sakura adverted her eyes hoping that he'd just forget the question he asked. "Tch. Sakura you never ignore me, tell me what's up and tell me why the hell you're eating like you're pre-" Sakura glared the most meanicing glare she could muster without looking like he was a piece of meat. "If you must know Kakashi I am eating for a total of 4 people right now, I happen to be pregnant with triplets according to Tsunade-sama." Hoping he was satisfied with her answer she began shoveling her face once again, being pregnant was troublesome but she knew that it was meant to be.

Kakashi gave her the biggest smile he could through his mask, the little girl he once knew was long gone and what stood before him was a full-fledged woman. He made it a point to notice the obvious about her like how she grew her hair back out after years of it being short, how she carried herself proudly after being trained by one of three sannin. Now he just heard the words he never thought he'd live to hear, _"Sakura-chan I am so happy for you, even if I can't express it to you." _Sakura gave her teacher a quick glance to her surprise she saw a tear fall from his eye, "Kakai-sensai are you alright?" The jounnin wiped the tear giving a small chuckle, "You have always proven me wrong Sakura-chan, and here is more proof. I never thought I'd be able to cry again and here I am crying out of joy."

Sakura wrapped her arms around her ex teacher, "Thank you Kakashi, for everything. For keeping me and Naruto safe while Sasuke was gone and for being there when he decided to come home." Kakashi hugged his student back, she really was like Rin who if were alive would have probably given him shit for crying over hearing about a pregnancy. Soon after they parted ways and Sakura was on a mission to find her husband and tell him the jaw dropping news. The wind picked up speed which felt nice due to the sun being so hot, Sakura felt the breeze blow her hair back at that moment she was thankful she chose to wear a sundress. In the distance she could see a figure, hoping it wasn't a mirage she ran to see if the stranger happend to be her husband. Much to her delight it was, "Sasuke-kun hold on a minute!" Sasuke heared the sweet ring of his wife's voice, it was odd how once the same sound annoyed him to no end.

Sakura trotted to her lover's side grasping his hand in hers, her smiled at her waiting to hear the news about her visit with Tsunade. "Well aren't you going to tell me how it went?" Sakura let out a giggle, "Well you may want to sit down before I tell you." Sasuke gave her his famous quizzical look, "Fine suit yourself, if you fall it's not my fault. I am pregnant with..." She gave a dramatic pause, "Triplets" Sasuke fell in an instant, "Sasuke-kun are you alright?" The worried pinkette knelt to be on his level. "T-triplets Sakura?" His response was confirmed by the swift nodding motion of a bubble gum pink head. What happened next was enough to surprise anyone, Sasuke swiftly picked up his wife bridal style and carried her back to the center of the village announcing to every civillian he passed that he was expecting triplets.

The joy Sakura saw in her husbands eyes was enough to cancel out the awkwardness of what he was doing, "Sasuke-kun why are you telling everyone?" Her voice was timid but welcoming to the ear, "I'm so excited I can't contain it, I gotta tell everyone or at least enough people until I can contain myself." Sakura nuzzled up her her husbands neck as he proceeded to tell everyone, next came a familiar voice. "Woah Sakura-chan is having **TRIPLETS**?" of course Naruto just had to hear she was pregnant with more than one child. Sasuke's voice overpowered her thoughts, "Naruto-sama better known as dobe you're going to be the Godfather of all three of my children you got that?" Sakura nearly lost it, "Say what Sasuke?" The raven haired boy gave his wife a charming school boy smile, "Oh come on Sakura who else would it be?" Sakura blushed, "That's not it, I just had no idea that you two had mended your relationship so well that you're demanding the Hokage be the Godfather of our children."

Naruto cut his friend off, "Of course I will, we are all family as it is so it shouldn't matter." To this comment Sakura let her hormones take control as she began blubbering how happy she really was that they were all friends again and how happy she was to be pregnant even if she was going to get fat. To that comment both boys jumped to her aid swooning her to believe she was not going to be fat that she was just going to have three babies taking up all the space in her stomach. _"This is the best day of my life."_ Sakura's mind had decided.

"Sasuke dear!" He could hear the urgency in her voice, "Yes Sakura?" The young ninja let out a cry of pain, "We need to get to the hospital, I believe I am in labor." In a flash Sasuke was at his wife's side, they were waiting patiently for this day even if it was a month too early. Tsunade had warned them that when it comes to twins and triplets they usually came a month too soon which meant possilbe complications. Sakura was denied the opportunity to have a home birth as she wished because of this probablity, Sasuke grabbed the wheelchair Sakura was required to use because standing was too much of a challenge for her pregnant state.

While howling in pain Sasuke wheeled his wife to the hospital where she was going to give birth to three babies, to their babies. Once the couple entered the hospital things went into a wild frenzy, between hearing his wife screaming that they were coming and that she needed to push and having their friends pile into the hospial room to witness this beautiful moment. Sasuke felt more over whelmed than ever before, Sakura wailed in pain as they waited for the ever so tardy Tsunade to show up, Sakura refused any other doctor besides her and Ino. Finally Ino was able to fetch her teacher who looked sober for once, Tsunade gave instructions for Sakura to follow and within minutes their first born was in Sakura's arms.

A beautiful boy, Sasuke felt a tear fall from his cheek as he thought of a name for his first born son. "Sakura let's name him Kaeto." The nearly drained nin nodded her head in agreance as she was pushing for the second time, what felt like seconds later Tsunade announced they had a baby girl. Sakura feeling her head getting light grasped to Sasuke's hand. Sasuke brought his ear to her mouth where she whispered the second eldest name. Sasuke smiled, "Her name will be Rin." Kakashi who stood by the window not minding his laboring student touched his hitae-ate where underneath was the eye his friend gave him before passing away along with their teammate Rin. Sakura of course would name her daughter after Rin, while Sasuke was absent all those years he had opened up to her about his past and about Rin who he confessed to loving all those years.

Several gasps were heard when Sakura lost consciousness before she could push out the last child, Sasuke jumped to his feet trying to wake his wife. "Sakura-chan you can't sleep yet my love we still have one more child to bring into the world." She didn't budge, Tsunade yelled for nurses to keep the friends and family calm while she pushed the bed to the emergency ward where she would perform a Cesarian section to remove the last child. The surgery lasted all but an hour and the last child was safely deliverd, Sakura and Sasuke were blessed with one boy and two little girls who were identical twins. Not only that but all three were blessed and cursed with Sharingan as Sasuke put it, his dream came true. The Uchiha clan will be restored in time.


End file.
